


A Day in Our Life

by sky_fish



Series: SakumiyaWeek - Shortstory Collection [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Established Relationship, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Hello friends and welcome back to my channel, my name is Sakurai Sho, and today I will take you with me through a day in my life together with my grumpy boyfriend Kazu, who's currently munching breakfast and downing this super disgusting brew of coffee as pitch black as the night. Say 'Hello', Kazu!





	A Day in Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit late (but in SOME part of the world it's still the 3rd of August, isn't it?) but here is my very spontaneous last entry for SakumyaWeek, based on the prompt "Lifestyle", in this case, a very special lifestyle. I tried something new this time and I really just typed it down as it came to my mind without further checking it, I'm sorry if this is a mess. XD This is for all the youtube-addicts our there!

Hello friends and welcome back to my channel, my name is Sakurai Sho, and today I will take you with me through a day in my life together with my grumpy boyfriend Kazu, who's currently munching breakfast and downing this super disgusting brew of coffee as pitch black as the night. Say 'Hello', Kazu!

“Mhm hmhm mm ummpf.”

He says 'Hello, friends'.

“I said 'Don't film me while eating!'”

Aww, but you know how much people love seeing you eat and comment on the food you're having! They say you're too cute and I have to agree with them. Come on, tell us what you've got for today's breakfast.

“I got 'leave me alone' and 'get lost'.” 

I love you too, grumpy cat. Sorry guys, you know you shouldn't take this personal, he's just really not a morning person.

“I should confiscate your camera and not give it to you before lunch.”

Haha! He really doesn't mean it, right Kazu? Right, Kazu?! Hey, Kazu, come back! 

OK, I think I scared him off, he's probably finishing his breakfast in his study. At least, he didn't take my camera, haha. Maybe we should give him a moment, I'm sure, he'll be in a better mood once his coffee kicks in. So... let's see what awaits us today. 

Oh, that reminds me, did I show you my new bullet journal set up for August? I'm sure I filmed the creative process but I'm not sure if I already finished editing and uploading the video when you see this Vlog so let me just give you a short run-through. Ah, here it is. I knew I put it into my bag already because I wanted to bring it with me today to Kazu's favourite café. 

Anyway, first things first, check out my new bullet journal set-up. Can you guess the colour scheme for this month? Iiiiiiit's tadaaaaa~ crimson red. And because for some reason I always have to think of camellias when I see this colour and I know all of you think that I cannot draw to save my life, I decided to decorate the pages with camellia stickers. Here, and here and.... here where I did some mood trackers and stuff like that... What do you think? Next up, September, I still need to figure which colour I'll choose for that so if you have any suggestions about which colour represents September best, leave it in the comments down below! 

Before I'll be kidnapping Kazu to go to the café, as I said before, we need to go grocery shopping, by the way. It's high time, or Kazu will proceed to only eat cheap cup ramen. Can you imagine that? I mean, sure, sometimes cup ramen is super delicious, but its nutritional balance is horrible! So, take notes, kids, Papa Sho tells you you need a balanced diet with lots of vegetables and fruits, protein, and also don't forget the carbs. And if you have two left hands for cooking like me, try to persuade your handsome, adorable boyfriend to cook for you. I don't know how I manage to do that all the time, but it works. Must be Kazu's good nature, don't you think? Anyway, I'll gather our stuff and pick up my grumpy boyfriend from his study and we'll see you in the grocery store!

\- - -

Hey guys, I'm back, as promised, and as I said, I brought our favourite grumpy cat with me.

“Stop calling me grumpy cat, Sho...”

Oh look grumpy cat is pouting, isn't he adorable? Aw, no, Kazu, dear, wait, I'm sorry, OK? Nooooo, Kazu, no need to punish me, I carefully picked those premium strawberries and I don't care if they cost twice as much as those on sale, these are from nearby farms, carefully chosen – yes, please put them back into the shopping cart, thank you! Really! 

OK, seems, I'm allowed to have _my_ strawberries today, thank god. – I love you, Kazu, don't be mad at me! But still, he's such a cheapskate, my boyfriend, isn't he? Although we both earn enough money to afford normal prized fruits.

Oh, guys, I'm really lucky that Kazu always forgives me and my wicked mouth. You all know how much I love him, right? Even if I call him a grumpy cat who likes to buy cheap food. Smile, Kazu, come on, smile for the camera. See? It's not so hard, is it? Guys, I swear, if he doesn't love me, I don't know what he does. He even smiles for you, that's rare, believe me.

“Sho, give me the shopping list if you want to continue vlogging, or we'll be here until tomorrow.”

No, no, it's fine, I can do this. I'll continue vlogging later on. So, everybody, you heard my boyfriend, we need to get our groceries now. We'll see you later at Kazu's favourite café. I would be curious if any of you can guess what kind of café it is, do you want to leave your guess in the comments? See you later!

\- - -

Welcome back, everyone, it's me, Sho, and I am here with my beloved boyfriend Kazu, in his favourite café in town. Could you guess which café it is? I have a hint for you... according to one of my nicknames for Kazu, he unexpectedly fits in here very well! Any ideas? No?

“Sho, what the heck is with that hint?!”

It iiiissss – a cat café, yei! Who guessed it?

“Don't make the grumpy cat joke again, please.”

Aw Kazu, really, you're no fun today. See, I can pout just as well as he can. No, actually, I think, my pout is way better than his. But if you ask me, he does the better puppy eyes. He always lets me have things my way, but if there is something _he_ really, _really_ wants, I have no chance against him. I am SOLD! He's just that cute.

“Sho, you're babbling again. What about the cake?”

Ah right, thanks for the reminder. Actually, I wanted to show you guys our choice of cake for today. Well, my choice of cake. Kazu decided on something more savoury, sweet potato french fries with garlic dip. I will have to make sure to eat something with garlic too, later on, so that I can still kiss him as much as I want, but no worries, we got this. Anyway, my choice of cake for today iiis – avocado crème cake with a dark chocolate biscuit dough, topped with fresh raspberries. Sounds strange? Maybe, but believe me, it's the most delicious cake you'll ever have, so if you ever come here – I'll link the café in the description below – make sure to ask for the avocado-raspberry-chocolate cake! They don't always add the raspberries, so just the avocado-chocolate cake is fine too.

Oh, and before I put the camera away to enjoy my coffee and cake, you _need_ to take a look at Kazu and his new friend. Kazu? How about you introduce that lovely red-white fellow on your lap there?

“His name is Grumpy.”

Haha, nice joke, no, seriously, I mean, look at him, he's such an adorable cuddler and his face is just so cute, there's no way his name is Grumpy.

“His name is Maumau.”

Wow, how creative! So, I can't promise to you that this cat's name is actually "Maumau", but let's go with it, OK? Maumau, nice to meet you and thanks for getting along so well with my boyfriend. You see, guys, Kazu might appear as someone strict and sometimes he's really in a bad mood, but actually, he's a complete softy. Bring an animal near to him and they will go cuddle up with him, that's how much they love his calm personality. And what's the saying? Animals know if someone has a pure soul, right? 

OK, so now that I introduced you once more to the soft side of my lovely boyfriend, now it's time to eat the cake! I'll see you back home, I wanted to keep you updated about my reading, remember? See you!

\- - -

We're back home now, and as you can see, I already prepared a stack of books to show you. But no worries, I'm not doing a TBR-video now, I'll film that separately. I just wanted you to get an idea of the extent of reading I'm planning to get done this month. Impressive, right? But you know why it looks so much this month? Because Kazu and I are participating in a readathon! Did you ever participate in one? I think it's a really good thing if you want to get the number of books on your to be read shelf down, or if you feel like you're stuck in a reading slump and need a push to get some more reading done. 

Some of you might be aware that in the month of August there is this amazing readathon, it's called “Magical readathon” and hosted by a lovely girl, G, from Lithuania who's living in Scotland. She's a huge Harry Potter fan – and you guys know we here in this household are too, right Kazu? – and so she came up with this Harry Potter-themed readathon. Kazu, would you like to explain?

“Do I have to?”

At least, your explanation would be much faster and shorter than mine.

“Fine. So, there's two instalments of the readathon, one in April, which is called the O.W.L.s and the one now in August, the N.E.W.T.s. Which subjects you have to pass is inspired by the magical careers Hogwart students can aim for and you have a certain amount of reading prompts you have to fulfil. If you want to know more details, Sho will link G's videos in the video description.”

Well, thank you Kazu, that was indeed compact. So, like he said, I'll link G's videos in the description down below, so make sure to check them out! Kazu, what career are you striving for?

“Hogwarts Professor.”

How many prompts do you have to fulfil?

“Too many, but I guess if I add some mangas for some prompts, I might be able to finish the career.”

That's totally fine. Mangas, or books, you can read whatever you feel like. By the way, it seems like we are sharing parts of our TBR, so that will become interesting. Let's see who'll finish which book first! Which book are you challenging first, Kazu?

“My first choice is -”

\- - -

Hey guys, I'm sorry, my battery died... I am just checking in once more, quickly, to end this vlog. After reading for a couple of hours in the living room together with Kazu, we made dinner – yes, I helped to prepare it, even if he only let me do the simple stuff but you know, teamwork is teamwork, right? Anyway, it was delicious. I love it when my boyfriend cooks for me. After that, we took a shower, and before you ask me again in the comments, yes, we _do_ shower together -

“Sho, that's information nobody needs to know, OK?”

Sorry, Honey, too late! 

Anyway, Kazu is waiting in the bedroom for me now and I'll leave it to your imagination, what will actually happen there. 

“SHO!”

Coming! 

I know how imaginative you all are, but for this time, please don't write your assumptions in the comments, OK? So I really have to say goodbye now, I know, you are all curious, but I can't imagine that Kazu would be so thrilled if I took my camera with me into our bedroom now, I hope you understand. 

So, I wish you all a good night, thanks for coming with us on this beautiful day, I hope you enjoyed this vlog! Leave us a comment, if you feel like it, make sure to give us a thumbs up if you liked this video, hit the subscribe button if you'd like to see more content featuring my face and my lovely grumpy boyfriend, ring the bell, you know, all that stuff. And if you want, I'll see you in my next vlog! 

Goooood bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Made a few references here and there, did you find them? ^^  
Also, the readathon I mentioned is a real thing I myself am participating in, if you want, go check it out :)


End file.
